The Rescuers (Anime Version)
The Rescuers (Anime Version) is a new crossover anime movie in a new version of Walt Disney's The Rescuers created by Indominus Dragon. This movie shows Mario and his friends forming a new rescue team as they set out to rescue Misty from Team Rocket. Plot In an abandoned river boat in Devil's Bayou, a Pokémon trainer named Misty (who was the leader of the Cerulean City Gym) drops a message in a bottle containing a plea for help into the river. The bottle washes up in Lumiose City, where it is recovered by the Rescue Aid Society, an international Nintendo organization inside the United Nations. The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, volunteers to accept the case and chooses Mario, a stammering janitor, as her co-agent. Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi also decided to accompany them. The heroes visit the Cerulean Gym, where Misty lived, and meet Big the Cat, who was in charge of the Cerulean Gym while Misty's sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet are away. He tells them about Jessie of Team Rocket who once tried to lure Misty into her car and may have succeeded in abducting Misty this time. The heroes travel to Jessie's pawn shop, where they discover that she and her partners, James and Meowth, are on a quest to find the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye. They also discover that Team Rocket are at the Devil's Bayou with Misty, whom they have indeed kidnapped, and whom they guard with their two trained Pokémon, a viper with large fangs named Seviper, and a giant Venus flytrap named Carnivine. With the help of the Genie of the lamp (who is working as a pilot), and a yellow bird named Tokkori, the group follows Team Rocket to the bayou. There, they learn that Misty was captured to enter a hole that leads down into the pirates' cave where the Devil's Eye is located. The heroes find Misty and devise a plan of escape and send Tokkori to alert the local vacationers, who loathe Team Rocket, but Tokkori is delayed when he is forced to take shelter from a pair of Carnotaurus. The following morning, Team Rocket sent Misty down into a pirate's cave to find the gem, with the heroes beside her (Team Rocket did not notice them). The six soon find the Devil's Eye within a pirate skull; as Misty pries the mouth open with a sword, Mario and the others push it out from within, but soon the oceanic tide rises and floods the cave. Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, and Misty barely manage to retrieve the diamond and escape. Jessie plans to keep the diamond for herself, hiding it along with Misty’s Togepi while holding Misty, James and Meowth at gunpoint. When she trips over a cable set as a trap by Mario and his friends, Jessie loses Togepi and the diamond to Misty, who runs away with them. The local vacationers arrive at the riverboat and aid the heroes by trapping Seviper and Carnivine, then setting off James and Meowth's fireworks to create more chaos. Meanwhile, Misty and the group commandeer Jessie's swamp-mobile, a makeshift airboat. Team Rocket unsuccessfully pursue them. Jessie uses Seviper and Carnvine as water-skis, while James and Meowth use a speedboat. As the heroes escape, Team Rocket were sent flying upon colliding with their Pokemon and their boat, and have all ended up hanging to a tree as the irritated Seviper and Carnivine circle below. James and Meowth try to convince Jessie that they will get revenge on Mario and the others one day, but Jessie tells them to shut up. Back in Lumiose City, the Rescue Aid Society watch a news report of how Misty found the Devil’s Eye, which has been given to the Smithsonian Institution, and how she returned to the Cerulean Gym, where she is reunited with her sisters. The meeting is interrupted when Tokkori arrives with a call for help, sending Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi on a new adventure. Cast * Mario as Bernard * Princess Peach as Miss Bianca * Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi as Co-Stars * Misty as Penny (With Togepi as an extra) * Jessie as Madame Medusa * James as Mr. Snoops (With Meowth as an extra) * Seviper and Carnivine as Brutus and Nero the Alligators * Professor Oak as the Chairmouse * Big the Cat as Rufus * Genie as Orville * Tokkori as Evinrude * Lopunny as Ellie Mae * Lucario as Luke * Shadow the Hedgehog as Deadeye * Squidward Tentacles as Gramps * Knuckles the Echidna as Digger * Falco Lombardi as Deacon Owl * Lakitu as The TV Announcer * Daisy, Violet, and Lily as Extras * The Carnotaurs as The Bats Movie Segment Transcripts # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 1 # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 2 # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 3 # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 4 # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 5 # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 6 # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 7 # The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 8 (Final) Trivia * The storyline continues in The Rescuers Down Under (Anime Version). Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Crossover films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films